18/1
الْحَمْدُ لِلَّهِ الَّذِي أَنزَلَ عَلَى عَبْدِهِ الْكِتَابَ وَلَمْ يَجْعَل لَّهُ عِوَجَا El hamdulillâhillezî enzele alâ abdihil kitâbe ve lem yec'al lehu ıvecâ(ıvecen). 1''' 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 [http://www.kuranmeali.org/18/kehf_suresi/2.ayet/kurani_kerim_mealleri.aspx '''Sonraki] Yusuf Ali (English) * 1- Praise be to Allah,(2325) Who hath sent to His Servant the Book, and hath allowed therein no Crookedness:(2326) M. Pickthall (English) * 1- Praise be to Allah Who hath revealed the Scripture unto His slave, and hath not placed therein any crookedness,, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 1-2-3- Allah'a hamdolsun o öyle bir Allah'dır ki Kitabı kuluna indirdi. Hem de onun için hiçbir eğrilik yapmayarak; dolambaçlı değil, çarpık değil, yalanı, yanlışı yok. Dosdoğru bir hakim olmak üzere indirdi. Ki kendi katından pek şiddetli bir azab olan ahiret azabı ile (kâfirleri) uyarsın ve iyi işler yapan müminlere şunu müjdelesin onlara kesinlikle öyle güzel bir mükafat vardır ki. Orada (cennette) devamlı kalacaklardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *Rahman Rahim olan Allah’ın adıyla 1- Hamd, Kitabı kulu üzerine indiren ve onda hiç bir çarpıklık kılmayan Allah'a aittir.(1) 2- Dosdoğru (bir Kitaptır) ki, kendi katından şiddetli bir azabla uyarıp-korkutmak ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere müjde vermek için (onu indirdi) ; şüphesiz onlara güzel bir ecir vardır. 3- Onlar orda ebedi olarak kalıcıdırlar. 4- (Bu Kur'an) "Allah çocuk edindi" diyenleri uyarıp korkutmaktadır.(2) 5- Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiç bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne (kadar da) büyük. Onlar yalandan başkasını söylemiyorlar.(3) 6- Şimdi onlar bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmayacak olurlarsa sen, onların peşi sıra esef ederek kendini kahredeceksin (öyle mi) ?(4) 7- Şüphesiz biz, yeryüzü üzerindeki şeyleri ona bir süs kıldık; onların hangisinin daha güzel davranışta bulunduğunu deneyelim diye. AÇIKLAMA 1. Yani, "Onda ne bir kimsenin anlayamayacağı kadar karışık ve karmaşık şeyler vardır, ne de hakkı seven bir kimseyi kararsız bırakarak doğru yoldan saptıran bir nokta vardır. 2. Böyle diyen kimseleri, Hıristiyanları, Yahudileri ve Allah'a çocuk isnad eden Arap müşriklerini kapsar. 3. "Büyük Söz": "Şu Allah'ın oğludur veya şunu Allah, oğul edinmiştir." Bu söz büyük bir söz olarak nitelenmiştir, çünkü Allah'ın bir oğlu olduğu veya birisini oğul edindiği bir bilgiye dayanmamaktadır. Onlar sadece bir şahsa karşı duydukları bir sevgide aşırı gitmişler ve böyle bir bağ icad etmişlerdir. Onlar alemlerin rabbi olan Allah'a iftira ettiklerinin, O'na karşı büyük bir yalan uydurduklarının farkında da değildirler. 4. Burada, bu surenin nazil olduğu sırada Peygamber'in (s.a) üzüntüsünün gerçek sebebine değinilmektedir. Bu Peygamber'in (s.a) , kendisinin ve arkadaşlarının gördüğü işkenceye değil, kavminin sapıklık ve ahlâkî bozukluğuna üzüldüğünü göstermektedir. Onu en çok üzen konu ne kadar yola getirmeye çalışırsa çalışsın,kavminin sapıklıkta inat etmesiydi. O çok üzülüyordu, çünkü kavminin sapıklığının en sonunda helâk olmalarına ve Allah'ın azabının üzerlerine hak olmasına neden olacağından korkuyordu. Bu nedenle gece gündüz onları kurtarmaya çalışıyordu, fakat onlar sanki Allah'ın azabının gelmesini istercesine inat ediyorlardı. Peygamber (s.a) bu durumu konuyla ilgili hadisinde şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Benim ve sizin benzeriniz, ateş yakan ve ateşine pervane ve çekirgeler düşmeye başlayınca onları ateşten kurtarmaya çalışan kimse gibidir. Ben sizi ateşe düşmekten korumak için eteklerinizden tutuyorum. Oysa siz benim elimden kurtulmaya çalışıyorsunuz." (Buhari-Müslim) mukayese için bkz. Şuara: 3 Gerçi "... Üzüntü duyarak adeta kendini tüketeceksin." denmektedir, ama bu sözde Peygamber'i (s.a) teselli eden bir ifade de vardır.: "Sen onları inanmaya zorlamakla görevli olmadığına göre neden kendini tüketiyorsun? Senin tek görevin müjdelemek ve korkutmaktır, insanları mümin yapmak değil. Bu nedenle müminleri müjdelemeye ve kafirleri kötü sonla uyarmaya devam etmelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri * Nahl ('Arı') suresinden hemen önce, yani Mekke döneminin son yılı içinde vahyedilen bu sure, hemen hemen bütünüyle, dünya hayatına ölçüsüz-uyarsız bağlanma tavrıyla tam bir karşıtlık içinde Allah'a inanma, Allah'a bağlanma teması çerçevesinde örülen bir meseller ve temsîller serisine ayrılmıştır. Surenin anahtar cümlesi 7. ayetteki 'Biz yeryüzünde güzel olan ne varsa hepsini... insanları sınamak için bir araç kıldık' ifadesidir ki bununla anlatılmak istenen husus en açık bir biçimde 32-44. ayetlerde geçen zengin adam - yoksul adam meselinde ortaya konmuştur. Sureye ismini veren Ashâb-ı Kehf (Mağara İnsanları/Mağara Arkadaşları) kıssası (13-20. ayetler) inanç uğruna dünyevî olandan feragat etme tavrını yansıtmakta ve bir ölüm, ölümden sonra kalkış ve manevî/ruhanî uyanma temsîli içinde derinleşmektedir. Hz. Musa ile isimsiz bilgenin öyküsünde (60-82. ayetler) manevî-ruhanî uyanış teması anlamlı bir değişime uğrayarak insanın zihnî sorunlar dünyasına ve nihaî gerçekler peşindeki arayışına dönüşür. Görüntü ve gerçeklik, öykünün ortaya koyduğu kadarıyla, temelden farklı şeylerdir -öylesine farklı ki, neyin görüntü, neyin gerçek olduğu konusunda bize ancak sezgisel kavrayış bir fikir verebilir. Ve nihayet, Zulkarneyn ('Çift Boynuzlu' yahut 'Çift Borazanlı Adam') meseli bize, tek başına dünyadan feragatın insanın Allah'a inanma ve bağlanma tavrının vazgeçilmez bir parçası olmadığını, bir başka deyişle, insanın bu dünyaya yönelik tüm uğraş ve didinmelerinin geçici olduğunu unutmadığımız ve zamana ve zevahire ilişkin tüm sınırların ötesinde olan Allah'a karşı nihaî sorumluluğumuzun bilincinde olduğumuz sürece dünyevî hayat ve iktidarın manevî-ruhanî selametle çatışmak zorunda olmadığını anlatmaktadır. Ve bu çizgide devam eden sure şu sözlerle sona ermektedir: 'Öyleyse artık her kim Rabbine kavuşmayı umuyorsa, dürüst ve erdemli davranışlar ortaya koysun ve Rabbine özgü olan kullukta hiç kimseyi, hiçbir şeyi O'na ortak koşmasın.' 1. BÜTÜN ÖVGÜLER Allah'a yakışır; O Allah ki, kuluna bu ilahî kelâmı indirmiş ve onun anlaşılmasını güçleştirecek hiçbir çapraşıklığa yer vermemiştir: (1) 1 - Lafzen, "ve ona herhangi bir çapraşıklık vermemiştir." ‘İvec terimi, sözcüklerin soyut anlamlarıyla, "çarpıklık", "zorluk/karışıklık" yahut "yoldan çıkma/yolu karıştırma" anlamlarına geldiği gibi, "tahrif" ya da "saptırma" anlamına da gelmektedir. Yukarıdaki cümle, Kur'an'ın açık ve dolaysız ifade tarzına işaret edip onun her türlü bulanıklıktan, tutarsızlıktan uzak olduğuna dikkat çekmektedir; karş. 4:82 -"O eğer Allah'tan başka birinden gelmiş olsaydı onda mutlaka birçok (tutarsızlık ve) çelişki bulurlardı!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *Bu mübarek sûre, yüzon âyeti kerimeden meydana gelmektedir. Bütün bu âyetler, Mekke'i Mükerreme'de nazil olmuştur. Ancak bir görüşe göre (28) inci âyeti kerime Medine'i Münevvere'de inmiştir. Bu sû re-i celilede bir kudret hârikası olan ashab-ı kehf'in hallerine dair haber verildiği için buna böyle "Kehf Sûresi" adı verilmiştir. Bu mübarek sûrenin başlıca konuları şunlardır: 1 - Allah Teâlâ'nın övgüye, teşbih ve birlenmeye lâyık olduğunu gösteren Kur'an-ı Kerim'in yüceliğine ve ne gibi hikmetlere, faydalara binaen nazil olmuş olduğuna ve diğer bir kısım ilâhî eserlere işaret olunmaktadır. 2 - Haddizatında pek garip olan ve haşir ile neşire bir örnek oluşturan eshab-ı kehf'in hadisesi, ve bununla beraber Allah'ın kudreti ile bundan daha garip daha harikulade nice yaratılış hâdiselerinin meydana getirilebileceği beyan buyurulmaktadır. 3 - Resûl-i Ekrem'in kutsî vazifesi, onun hak yolunda sabır ile vasıflanmış olması bildirilmektedir. İmân edenlerin pek güzel bir âkibete nail olacakları müjdelenmektedir. Küfür ve zulmü seçenlerin de nasıl korkunç cezalara kavuşacakları ihtar olunmaktadır. 4 - Dünya varlığına kapılıp da fâni servet ve samanına güvenen, uhrevî bir hayattan gafil bulunan bir şahsın bu cahilce hali ile güzel bir inanca sahip bulunan ve Cenab-ı Hak'ka sığınıp ondan başarılar dileyen bir zatın hâli arasındaki bir mukayese ve fâni varlıkların ibret veren örneği ve neticesi dikkatli bakışlara takdim buyuru I m akadır. 5 - Şeytanın ve iblis tabiatlı kimselerin ilâhî emre itaatden nasıl kaçındıkları bildirilmektedir, onların nihayet imdattan nasıl mahrum, azaba mâruz kalackaları ihtar dilmektedir. 6 - Kur'an'ı Kerim'de insanlar için ne kadar ibret ve uyanmaya vesile olacak kıssaların anlatılmış olduğu, o ilâhî kitabın âyetlerini dinleyip anlamaktan kaçınan kimselerin de hidayetten ne kadar mahrum bulunduklarını bildirmektedir. 0 gibi kimselerin sırf bir ilâhî rahmet eseri olarak derhal helake maruz kalmayıp kendilerine bir düşünce müddeti verilmekte bulunduğu beyan olunmaktadır. Ve bir kısım yok olmaya mâruz kalmış ülkelere halkın dikkat nazarları çekilmektedir. 7 - Hazreti Musa'nın bir seyahati esnasında Hazreti Hızır'la karşılaştığı, aralarında cereyan etmiş olan konuşmaları ve Allah'ın kudretine şahitlik eden bir takım hârikaların vücude gelmiş bulunduğu birer ibret örneği olmak üzere beyan buyurullaktadır. 8 - Zülkarneyin'in doğu ve batıya seyyahatı Yecüc ve Mecüc'ün etrafa yayılmasına geçici olarak mâni olacak bir şeddin inşa edilmiş olduğu ve bir takım hakikatları kabul etmiyerek inkarcı olarak yaşıyanların kötü âkibetleri İmân ve güzel amel sahiplerinin de ebedî saadetlere kavuşacakları bildirilmektedir. Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimizin de halka hitaben Allah'ın birliğini nasıl telkine memur bulunmuş olduğu izah buyurulmaktadır. 1. Hamd Allah Teâlâ'ya olsun ki, kulunun üzerine kitabı indirdi ve onun için bir ihtilâf -bir çelişki- yapmadı. 1. Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an'ı Kerim'in ne gibi Yüce maksalara binaen son peygamber hazretlerine indirilmiş olduğunu bildiriyor. İnananlar! ebedî saadetle müjdeliyor, kâfirlerlerin de pek çirkin iddialarını red ile kendilerinin cehaletlerini teşhir etmektedir. Şöyle ki: (Hamd) şükür, güzel övgü, hamd ve yüceltme (Allah Teâlâ'ya olsun ki) insanlık hakkında pek büyük bir lütufta bulundu, muhterem (kulunun) Yüce Peygamberi olan Hazreti Muhammed'in (üzerine) izzet semasından Kur'an'ı Kerim gibi pek yüce, son derecede mükemmel bir (kitabı indirdi) onun kutsî hükümlerine riayetle bütün kullarını mükellef kıldı (ve onun için) o apaçık kitap için, içinde (bir ihtilâf yapmadı) bütün içeriği, çelişkiden uzaktır, ne lafızlarında bir bozma, ne de mânasında hakka davetten bir sapma vardır, bütün âyetleri, insanlığın selâmet ve saadetini temin edecek güzel, edebî, ruha gıda veren beyanlardan ibarettir. Kategori:Kehf Kategori:Kehf Suresi